


Making A Scene

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: Made For It [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Cuddling and Snuggling, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Napping, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi, Boot!”</p><p>Before Terry could even react to the catcall, his book bag had split open, spilling its contents across the hallway floor as he scrambled to prevent the rest from tumbling out. Curse Harry Potter and his distractingly perfect arse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mild homophobia/bullying.

“Oi, Boot!”

Before Terry could even react to the catcall, his book bag had split open, spilling its contents across the hallway floor as he scrambled to prevent the rest from tumbling out. Curse Harry Potter and his distractingly perfect arse!

The other fifth-years, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike, paid him no mind as they filed out of the Charms classroom. Potter and his friends barely glanced over their shoulders as they heard the big crash.

 _So much for Gryffindor heroism._

Kneeling to pick every _fucking_ < thing up from the floor, as _obviously_ no one was going to help him, he avoided the eyes of everyone around him, those dodging his island of stuff as well as the sixth-year Gryffindors who gathered around, chuckling and nudging each other as if it was some big accomplishment, picking on a younger kid.

Terry sighed, feeling a little helpless if not bored with their lack of creativity.

Then he saw it.

Dread crashed through him like breaking waves, and he tore across the hallway, crawling on his hands and knees to get to—

“What’s this?” A shiny boot pressed down on the small pink phial, nearly stepping on Terry’s questing fingers.

 _Fucking shit._

McLaggen picked up the little tube with two big, gorilla fingers, examining it with a big, gorilla expression on his face. “What is it, Boot? A love potion?”

Someone giggled.

“Nothing.” Terry reached out to the sixth-year, his face flushing. “Hand it over.”

McLaggen cocked an eyebrow. “Can’t be _nothing_. S’all pretty and pearlescent.”

Terry was about to comment on McLaggen’s surprising range of vocabulary for an ape when another voice rang out.

“It’s Witchy Woman Lip-gloss. ‘Raspberry Rapture’.” It was Katie Bell, who only looked apologetic when she’d seen Terry’s face.

“Lip-gloss, Boot?” McLaggen smiled wickedly. “Care to explain?” The Gryffindor didn’t relent. “Got a girlfriend, then? I never knew!”

“No,” Terry said sullenly, folding his arms.

 _Biiiig mistake, Boot._

“Give it here, McLaggen,” Terry urged.

The other boy just raised the tube over his head and declared, “Terry Boot’s a pouf! Who you kissin’, Boot? Scamander? Coles? Or is it your mirror?”

Terry whipped out his wand before anyone had taken a breath.

And two other meaty Gryffindors grabbed him by the arms and shoved him to the floor.  
Strong arms caught him, however, and a familiar voice called out calmly over his right ear. “What seems to be the problem?”

The Gryffindors all rolled their eyes resentfully and some started to dissipate into the Charms classroom. McLaggen spoke out, though. “Boot here’s been disturbin’ the peace.”

“S’that so?” Anthony stepped out in front of Terry, extending his hand. “Give that to me, would you?”

McLaggen’s hand clenched around the tube of glass.

“Unless you want it for yourself…” the Head Boy added in nonchalance.

The Gryffindor practically threw it at Anthony, grimacing in repulsion.

“Boot, what’s your version of events?” Anthony asked, his authoritative voice cracking like a whip over the crowd.

“Hey! I didn’t get to—”

“Cormac, you informed me that Boot here was disturbing the peace while your cronies shoved him to the floor. I don’t need any other explanations from you. Now…” He turned back to Terry, an expectant expression on his perfect face.

Terry felt more than a little emasculated. He didn’t need a knight in shiny armour to come and rescue him on their shiny white steed. Rubbing absently at his left bicep, feeling a bruise starting to form, Terry muttered, “Someone split my bag open. It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

Anthony folded his arms, anger flitting across his face. He shook his head and pocketed the lip-gloss.

“Pocketing it for your boyfriend, eh, Goldstein?”

Anthony whirled around and stormed over to McLaggen staring down into his suddenly repentant face. “Get to class, McLaggen, and stop picking on people smaller than you. It _doesn’t_ make you look stronger; it makes you look like a fucking arsehole.”

Terry buried his head in his hands, hearing the rueful, “Sure, mate,” from McLaggen and the funny _Zoop!_ of Anthony silent _Reparo_. Peeking through his fingers, he saw Anthony slip the lip-gloss into the front pocket of Terry’s (now pristine) book bag where he kept all his quills.

“How is it that I’m always having to rescue you from sticky situations?” The tone of Anthony’s voice was put-upon, but Terry saw as soon as he’d lowered his hands that those deep blue-green eyes crinkled at the corners, giving him a funny warm feeling somewhere near his sternum. “Got a free period?”

“Yeah,” Terry sighed. “ Was gonna head to the library.”

“Care for an angry snog in my quarters, instead?”

Terry’s eyes snapped to Anthony’s, mind screaming _YES, YES, YES,_ but really, that would sound a bit undignified. Although, given their past experiences, one couldn’t get much more undignified than Terry post-orgasm.

Terry looked up at his… er, whatever he was, watching the older boy peer around the hallway for stragglers.

 _Merlin, he’s gorgeous._

“Well, what d’you say?”

“Yes, please,” Terry managed, grinning widely.

They walked down the corridor to the Great Hall, turning right towards the stairs and walking past, taking one of the secret shortcuts to the Head’s wing where the Head Boy and Girl’s quarters were located, alongside the corridor to the library and the stairs to the kitchens.

Anthony passed his hand across the plaque next to a portrait (of a young man transforming into a Thoroughbred), murmuring “Raspberry,” at which the man turned to them, winked, and traced an archway with his wand. That same archway became bigger and bigger until it swallowed the entire canvas of the portrait. And, in the blink of an eye, they were staring into an empty, gilded frame, beyond which was a bright hallway lined with tapestries. Terry’d gaped unattractively the first time he’d seen it. But of course, this was the seventeenth time, so it had become almost mundane. Not that he was counting.

“Wouldn’t Bones mind me coming in here?” Terry asked quietly as they passed through the hallway.

“Susan knows I’m gay. And as long as I don’t go tattling about her conquests, she’ll keep mum.”

“Who’s she with now?” Terry rattled out before he could stop himself.

“Nosey Parker,” Anthony chuckled, nudging him with an elbow and guiding him into the Common Room.

They sat on the couch—well, Terry sat beside Anthony until the other boy pulled him onto his lap—and Anthony ran his fingers through Terry’s hair, just looking at him.

“Sometimes, I wish I could just tell people I’m a poufy, cock-loving gay and to bugger off,” Anthony muttered, staring into Terry’s eyes.

“What a _stellar_ choice of words, Mister Goldstein,” Terry laughed. “That would go over _very_ well.”

He hummed. “I’m sorry McLaggen’s such an arse. He’s trying to make up for other things, if that makes you feel any better.”

Terry rolled his eyes, not bothering to ask how Anthony knew such facts. Anthony knew just about all the gossip in the school and rarely divulged his information, so... “It’s nothing new, Anthony. He’s just got more ammunition now, then when I was just some puny Ravenclaw.”

“Yes, and now you’re a puny, lip-gloss wearing Ravenclaw.” Anthony smirked, placing a kiss to the corner of Terry’s mouth. Terry’s eyes fluttered closed. “ _My_ puny, lip-gloss wearing Ravenclaw,” he murmured against the other’s lips.

Terry’s huff of breath tickled Anthony’s nose causing it to scrunch up. “What a scandal that would be—for them to find out.”

Anthony kissed him again, this time tracing Terry’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. “Sometimes, I wish…”

Terry cut him off, grabbing his face between his hands and diving in. Anthony was relatively pliant under Terry’s ministrations, following him wherever he chose. To Terry’s utter delight Anthony let out a lovely moan when Terry trailed his mouth over his jaw and under his ear, nipping lightly. “How much time do we have?” Terry asked, feeling the hands that were slowly inching down his back still and the right one lift away.

“We’ve got an hour,” Anthony said.

“D’you think that’s enough time?” Terry sniggered.

“Mmm… There’s always enough time.” And Anthony placed his hands on the small of Terry’s back again and slid them down, past the dip in his spine and into his trousers.

“ _Anthony_.”

The Head Boy just hummed again, pressing Terry down on his body and rolling his hips once.

Terry bit down on the sensitive flesh below the other’s ear, meeting his thrusts eagerly.

“Terr, you’ll be the death of me,” Anthony growled, reaching between them, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing his pants down, exposing his already stiff prick. He immediately went to work on Terry’s trousers, causing the younger boy to abandon his attentions on the other’s neck and straighten up, looking down between them.

Their cocks had never been this close before. It was interesting, actually, because Terry’s prick was a bit bigger, thicker around and probably an inch longer. But that didn’t mean that Anthony’s was small by any means. Terry knew it wasn’t small.

He’d had the thing in his mouth, for Circe’s sake.

It was probably good that it was smaller than Terry’s, though, because he didn’t think he could handle much more going up his arse.

Not that _that_ had happened yet.

And not that he didn’t want it to.

In fact, he really wanted to, now that he was seeing them both together.

Anthony surprised him by taking him in hand and pumping, gently but firmly, startling a strangled moan from Terry’s lips. “Mustn’t dawdle,” Anthony murmured, reaching with his other hand and snatching up Terry’s short brown hair. He shoved them into a rough kiss, and Terry began helplessly thrusting into Anthony’s hand, fumbling to find the other’s prick between them and humming happily when he did.

He gripped. Hard.

And Anthony groaned beautifully, plunging his tongue between Terry’s lips and tracing the roof of his mouth, giving Terry goose bumps.

It became a race, somehow, each trying to push the other over the edge first. Terry always liked this game, because the adrenaline flowed so much faster, and Anthony gave these desperate moans throughout that made Terry want to melt into him and stay stuck there, never leaving the comfort of Anthony’s warm, sun-kissed skin.

“Oh, God, Terr!” Anthony whimpered, speeding up his movements, his legs lifting Terry off the couch with his strength, and sought out his neck, biting down.

Terry held back just one more moment, giving Anthony’s cock one final tug, and the older boy came, hard, against their stomachs.

“Shit,” Anthony groaned and squeezed Terry’s, pushing him over the edge mere seconds afterward.

“ _Unh_ , Anthony…”

They slumped, sated, in the dip of the sofa, feeling sticky and blissful and Terry sensed those words on his tongue. The same damning words that always escaped him in post-orgasmic bliss.

“I love you.”

Anthony sighed, grabbing his wand and cleaning them up.

“Sorry,” Terry huffed into the other’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut against what was sure to be a grimace on that perfect face.

“S’okay, Terr.”

Terry felt fingers flitting against his neck, and then a faint ticking sound as Anthony brought his watch up to his face, peaking at the time. The fingers at the nape of his neck carded through the soft hair, making Terry want to purr. “I’m going to fall asleep, if you keep doing that,” he murmured, taking the other’s soft prick and tucking him in, then doing the same on himself. “Cooling Charm?”

Anthony obliged, and Terry snuggled closer. “That was only fifteen minutes. Can you afford to miss lunch? We’d have an hour-and-a-half to nap, then,” Anthony suggested, a surprisingly hopeful tone in his voice.

“Mmm, yes.” Terry smiled kissing him on the cheek. “Got any snacks in your room?”

“We’ll get them later,” Anthony murmured, and shifted quickly so he lay down on the couch, Terry still atop him. Then he switched quickly to his side, back to the back of the couch and Terry stretched out in front of him, one leg slung over his hip.

Terry looked up into those blue-green eyes, seeing a wistfulness he’d never noticed before. It was saddening.

“What’s wrong?” he muttered.

“Nothing,” Anthony sighed, correcting his expression into a sleepy smile. “C’mere and get some rest, will you?” He lifted his arm, inviting Terry in for a good, long snuggle, and snuck his hands under Terry’s dress shirt, warming his skin.

Terry eventually fell into a light slumber, the steady beat of Anthony’s heart keeping him tied to earth so he couldn’t fly too far away with his happiness.


End file.
